In a display device using non-light-emitting optical components, a backlight unit including light sources is disposed behind a display panel for illuminating the display panel (for instance, one that is disclosed in Patent Document 1). An example of such a display device is a liquid crystal display device and an example of such a display panel is a liquid crystal panel.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-66360